


The Art of Debatable Diversions

by bocje_ce_ustu



Series: Spizzichi e Bocconi (Tumblr Writing, Fills and Flashfics) [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dubcon Kissing, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu
Summary: Charles might have something to say to Logan about what constitutes an acceptable diversion.





	The Art of Debatable Diversions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://illuminosity.tumblr.com/post/158826729504/my-favorite-trope-is-the-we-have-to-kiss-in-order) prompt by illuminosity on Tumblr: "my favorite trope is the ‘we HAVE to kiss in order to keep our cover and that’s when we realize we actually have feelings for each other welp’ trope and i’ll love it every time".  
> You can find this fic also on Tumblr [here](http://bocje-ce-ustu.tumblr.com/post/165594832322/illuminosity-my-favorite-trope-is-the-we-have-to).

  
It happens like this: one moment they hear heavy steps approaching along the corridor, and the next he finds himself pressed to the wall and the strange guy from the future glued to his face as if this were his last day on earth (an eventuality that Charles is now more than willing to bring about himself).

His trashing hindered by a confident hold on his jaw and middle, Charles diverts his energies to analysing the situation at hand.

First, he’s quite sure there are far better places for open demonstrations of feelings or, most probably, for letting off steam, than a secluded corner in a corridor leading to staff-only rooms in the Pentagon, with a guard approaching them. Secon—

_Oh._

Well, it might work. Or it might draw even more attention to the two of them.

He opens his mouth to voice his concerns, and that might be the worst idea yet, as Logan takes it as the encouragement it isn’t.

It also leads Charles’s thoughts scattering in multiple dangerous directions, as he becomes acutely aware of the fact that it’s been an awful amount of time since he has kissed anyone, and that, however nice the rough scrape of beard and pressure of skin against skin are, he can do better than that.

He tugs down on Logan’s collar, smirking into the kiss as a whimper leaves Logan’s throat at a vicious twist of his tongue.

The lack of oxygen makes things a little hazy after that, and Charles has just enough focus to hear the footsteps become loudly close, stop on the upbeat and resume, fading away in the other direction.

At the slightest change in pressure on his jaw and waist he wriggles free and stares at Logan with a murderous look – which might not be murderous enough, given that his body is screaming in entirely different accents.

“Last time I checked, this was still 1973,” he pants, and if envy of a future where you can freely kiss whomever you want happens to trickle in his tone, he can’t be blamed.

Logan looks somewhat disoriented, cheeks flushed and brow knitted, almost as if this had all been Charles’s idea, not his. To his credit, his voice is level and unimpressed, if slightly rough.

“Last time I checked, I still had half a foot on you and you had Aunt Maud’s hair.”

Charles raises an eyebrow. “And a beard.”

Logan mirrors his expression with an extra quirk of lips. “Which I covered.”

“Ew. You kiss your aunt like that?”

Pietro shows up in a flurry of limbs and silver hair at the other side of the corridor. Charles greets him with a revised edition of his murderous stare, and the boy has the grace of looking vaguely intimidated. It’s the least he can do, since he wasn’t here to spirit them away when he was needed.

“I was about to say watch out, but I saw you handle that pretty well.” Pietro says with a tentative – and not enough guilty, in Charles’s opinion – smile. “Sure you don’t know him, man?”

Charles scowls over at Logan, who just clears his throat. The man’s flushed cheeks and reddened lips are distracting, Charles decides, and resolves to look another way.

“I assume you found the way to the cells,” he tells Pietro, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah,” Pietro says. “Come with me.”  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Make A Suitable Distraction (The Art of Debatable Diversions Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296262) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec)
  * [Diversions and Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914043) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris)




End file.
